Miracles
by Lucky-Stars-3345
Summary: Hermione has gradutaed from Hogwarts. She has a job and a home. But when Draco walks back into her life, what will happen? Sequel to 'Haunting Me' .DRHR. Might be a bit OOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the whole idea thing that this is all about…

Miracles

Hermione woke with a start on her couch. It was the same bloody dream she had had all those years ago. The dream about the icy eyes crying silver tears. She hadn't had the dream since school had ended 3 years before. "Odd…" she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

The morning sun greeted her with a blinding ray of light. She put her hand over her eyes and walked towards the counter. Filling the pot with water, she decided to make some tea and look through some old photographs. After waiting for the tea to steep, she walked out into the living room and drank her tea.

Shortly after, she washed the mug and went up to the attic. She pulled the cord hanging from the ceiling, and a ladder slid down. She climbed up and stepped into the attic. Slowly, she walked over to a box and opened it. A cloud of dust rushed up to meet her, and she coughed as she pulled out her album.

When she was safely out of the dust mine, she made a mental note. "Clean attic…" she said aloud, brushing the dust off of her pants. She plopped down onto the couch and opened the album. The first one was of her, Harry, and Ron. She smiled as she remembered the day it was taken.

* * *

"_Oh come on Ron! You dress robes can't be THAT bad." called Hermione impatiently._

"_Yes they can! They belonged to Percy and that further proves my point!" yelled Ron. "I am not coming out!"_

"_I'll get him. We need to take the picture anyways..." said Harry. He disappeared into the boy's dorm and dragged Ron out. Hermione stifled a giggle. Ron looked like something dressed in a Persian rug._

"_Oh! Everyone looks lovely! Now come on, pictures!" squealed Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

_

Hermione flipped through all the pictures. Most of them made her smile so hard that her cheeks hurt. Her fingers worked nimbly to flip through the pages, but they didn't seem to work when she saw the picture. Gently, she reached out and touched the picture. It was the last picture that she had taken with Draco before he ended the relationship. She and Draco waved in the picture, Draco holding her tight around the waist.

Seeing the pictures brought back the last memory she had of them together.

* * *

_"I can't risk you Hermione! If you died, I'd die too!" he cried._

_"Please Draco!" she wept, taking his hands in hers. "Please, I love you. I LOVE you!" she said._

_Draco pulled her into a hug and she wept into his shoulder. He put his head on hers and cried. He cried for himself, he cried for Hermione, he cried for all the times he was too proud to. She snuggled into his chest and sniffled. Slowly, he tilted her head up and kissed her. "I love you too. I love you so much that I'd give the world to keep you alive. That's why I have to let you go."

* * *

_

That night, she had told him that she loved him. He told her that he loved her too. But in the end it didn't seem to matter… He still let her go, and he never looked back. Never once.

Tears stung her eyes, and her vision began to squirm. She closed the book and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I won't cry." she whispered.

She got up and shook her head, trying to dislodge the memories from her head. She had a job and a home now. She couldn't let the past interfere with her life now. She wouldn't let it interfere. But no matter how hard she tried to let him go, a part of her still loved him. A part of her was still that same girl that she was when Draco was around. He had made her feel beautiful and special. "Damn it, Hermione. No, damn it, Draco. This is what he's done to me. I can't let go."

She decided she needed to call someone. She picked up the phone and called her most trusted female friend, Ginny.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with me Ginny! I can't let go! I mean, knowing how many girls just hung off of him, he's probably moved on. I- ARGGH!" Hermione banged her head against the wall. 

"Come on, Hermione. Don't beat yourself up over it. Seriously, stop banging your head. You're going to get a concussion." Ginny dragged Hermione away from the wall and onto the couch. "Besides, it's his loss. He's missing out."

"But Ginny, that's just it! It's my loss too! No matter how hard I try, I miss him! A part of me will not let go! I mean, everyone I know is getting their 'happy ending'! Why can't I?" Hermione took a swig of her Butterbeer. "And don't you dare say that your life isn't going well Ginny Weasley, because your relationship with Blaise is working out awful nicely."

"Ok, I can't argue with that. Blaise keeps my head out of the clouds, and I love having him around." Ginny said, flopping back on the couch. "Not to mention he is a total god!" Ginny grinned evilly.

"GINNY! Agh! Bad thoughts! Too many details!" squealed Hermione, smacking Ginny with a pillow.

"Fine!" Ginny squeaked. "I'll shut up about it!"

"Thank you!" Hermione said, faking a shudder. "But still Gin," sighed Hermione, her mood changing within a moment or two. "I wish that one of two things could happen."

"Oh?" said Ginny, raising her eyebrows. "And what might they be?"

"Option A: I let go and move on with my life. Or there's option B: He comes back." Hermione put her glass back onto the table. "Unfortunately, I doubt either will happen."

Ginny sighed and looked Hermione. Her best friend was suffering more than she could stand. She prayed things would get better for her, and soon. "Well 'Mione," she said, grabbing her coat. "Miracles happen once in a while, when you believe. Keep your chin up."

Hermione smiled. She was so lucky to have such a good friend and she knew it. "Thanks Gin. For everything." Ginny grinned and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "And have fun tonight." Hermione added with a wink.

"Oh," said Ginny with a devious smile. "I will. I'll tell Blaise you said hi! Take care!" Within a minute, Ginny had disappeared home.

* * *

That night, Hermione brewed herself another pot of tea and sat in the living room. She remembered Ginny's words and repeated them. "Miracles happen once in a while, when you believe… Goddess, I believe. If only it would come true…" Hermione sighed and took another sip of tea. She was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp rap on the front door. 

She checked her watch, and saw that it was only 5:30. She shrugged and walked over to the door. She opened it, and when she saw who was standing there, she could not believe her eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione."

"Y-y-you too, Draco."

Hermione was in shock. Draco Malfoy, the man that had broken her heart, stomped on it, and put it through the shredder was standing on her doorstep. "What… how… why?" she stuttered.

"I looked you up at the ministry - pretty cushy job you have there, if I may say so myself. I wanted to talk. I think we have some things we need to sort out… Some things that need fixing."

"Haven't you broken my heart enough? Or is there one more step that you need to take?" Hermione said bitterly.

"I was thinking that it was the heart that needed fixing." Draco gingerly reached out and brushed some hair out of Hermione's face. Hermione held her breath. "Times have changed…"

Hermione went from stunned to confused and angry in a split second. "W-what? You think you can just barge right back into my life? You hurt me Draco! I have a life now! I have a job and a home! I'm not just some toy! I have my pride you know!" The look on Draco's face was one of embarrassment and shame.

"Oh… Well, I understand. I-I-I'll just go now…" Draco said crestfallenly. He turned on his heel and took a step.

Hermione grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around. "No, you obviously don't understand, because that whole pride thing was a cover-up." Tears stung at her eyes. But she didn't care; she let the lone tear fall from her cheek. "You have no idea how much I've suffered, how much I've cried, how much of the last 4 years I've spent wondering 'What if?'. All because of that one night."

Draco saw her distress, it was quite obvious. "I've upset you, I'll go."

"No way." She grabbed the arm of his coat and hauled him back to her. She didn't look it, but Hermione was strong. "You are going to listen. And I don't want 'I had to' for an answer. Because that's not good enough anymore." Draco was stunned, but he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll stay." said Draco, shrugging her hand off of his jacket. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why. Why did you leave me like that? You knew we could have beaten the odds. You KNEW it. How did you keep such a clean conscience knowing how much I suffered?" Hermione said, her anger building up.

"Because, Hermione. You know my father was serious. You know he would have done it, and done it without any remorse at all. To him, it would just mean one more mudblood off of the earth. What I told you all those years ago, it was all true. And as for you suffering, I never noticed much." said Draco, his voice never once wavering.

"Don't lie to me! You could see it. I knew you saw it every time you looked at me. It was there."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? Yes, I could see it. I saw it in your eyes every time I looked at you. But when I told you that if you died, I'd die too? I swear it that it was the truth. And I did love you. You know that."

"Did?" said Hermione. "Did? You told me that you'd never stop loving me. Never. Did you know that I have never let go of what we had? Yeah, surprising huh? I'll even come out and say it. I still love you. But I guess that was a lie too." Hermione watched his face. In his eyes, you could see emotion, and how he knew it was true. But that wasn't good enough. She wanted to hear him say it.

"I… I…" Draco seemed like he was at a loss for words. "I know. I know that I said that. I may have lied about some things in the past, but I gave you my word Hermione. And I always keep it." He took a step closer to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, I still love you."

Hermione's held her breath. A lump the size of a quaffle rose in her throat, and her vision began to swim. "I know you might not believe me Hermione, but I truly do mean it. I love you."

That was it. Hermione knew that he was telling the truth. He still loved her. She nodded and searched for words. "You know, not a single day has gone past that I didn't wish that I could let go, and put all of this behind me." Hermione reached out for Draco's hand. He took it in his and looked into her eyes. "But I'm glad that I never put this behind me. I'm so glad."

With that, Draco swept Hermione into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried. "What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

Hermione pulled back and looked into his icy eyes. "Happy tears." she said, smiling.

They both leaned in and shared an earth shattering kiss. Passionate, loving, happy – there had never been a kiss like this before, nor would there be in the future. They pulled back and Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Do you think, maybe… We could start again?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and looked him straight in the eye. "Absolutely."

* * *

A/N: Tada! This originally started as a 2 page story, but I found it a bit boring and it jumped around, so I added a bunch more! I hope you enjoyed it! Review for me! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming! 


End file.
